Tanabata Madness
by animegirl2121
Summary: Aoshi x Misao [OOC - WAFF] A romance about what happens to Aoshi and Misao on Tanabata... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tanabata Madness 

            July 7th, the day for happy lovers, the day for beautiful young women to receive gifts from handsome young men, and the day for a certain kunoichi to dress up in a kimono…

            "But, Okon!" Misao cried, "I don't want to dress up for Tanabata!  It's not like I'm trying to attract anyone…"

            "Of course you're trying to attract someone, Misao!  And we," Okon looked at Omasu knowingly, "are trying to make you look your best for **anyone** that decides to give you a gift.  No man in his right mind would not give you a gift… Well, once _we're_ through with you.  Now come, try on this very pretty blue kimono!" Okon and Omasu finished in unison as they advanced on Misao, one holding the kimono and the other holding the obi.

            "Stop, you two!  It's not funny anymore!  No, I don't want to wear it.  No!!" Misao's cries became muffled as the two women armed with clothes attacked her.

Aoshi took a deep breath.  Today would be the day.  He stood up slowly from his meditating position in the temple and looked out the window.  The sky was a beautiful blue and birds were singing.  He was not prepared for this.  How was he going to do this?  He had never properly courted a woman and how was he supposed to ask for permission if he was the guardian?  He took another deep breath and glanced sideways from the corner of his eye at the neat package wrapped up next to him.  It was hardly the kind of gift to give a young woman.  Well, almost any young woman, unless that woman was Misao.  

'Misao.'  He finally admitted to himself that it was she whom he was attracted to.  Well, had been attracted to since… since forever.  He was going to give her a gift and ask to court her.  Maybe he should ask Okina?  He's quite close to her guardian, pretty much her grandfather, well that's what she called him anyway.

'Misao did not come to bring tea today,' he realized.  'Maybe she was expecting something and she didn't want to face me?  Didn't want to reject me and injure my pride?'  Aoshi's self confidence, or lack there of, was eating him up inside and destroying what confidence he did have left.  He sighed again and picked up the present, leaving the temple and approaching the Aoiya.

Aoshi approached Misao's with the suspicious, wrapped up box.  "I can do this," he said to himself as her walked over.  He abruptly stopped short of the door when he heard Misao arguing, teetering on the fine line between a raised voice and shouting.

            "Well, for your information, **Okon** and **Omasu**, I am not going to be accepting any gifts from anyone other than you-know-who, and I am quite sure he won't be giving me anything," Misao shouted huffily, her voice slightly hushed behind the shoji door.

            'Not accepting gifts from anyone other than "you-know-who"?' Aoshi was horrified.  He looked at the gift in his hand, suddenly sadly and pathetically wrapped by someone inexperienced, that someone being himself.  Misao, Okon, and Omasu begin bantering again, louder than before, giving Aoshi the opportunity to slink away.  Slink away right into Okina.

            "Aoshi-_kun_, what was it that you could do?" Okina asked, a sly grin on his face.

            "Nothing you need to worry about," was the short reply.

            "Oh?  Well, who is that gift for?  If I'm not mistaken, today _is_ Tanabata."  Okina's grin was even wider now, fully exposing the missing teeth in his mouth.

            "It's not a gift."  Aoshi's vow to keep his face impassive was disappearing.  This old man really tried his patience.

            "Oh, I see."  Okina immediately backed off, seeing as how Aoshi was quickly losing his composure.  "We'll talk more, but for now, I need to give out some of my own gifts."  Okina held up a large basket filled with tiny boxes wrapped in gaudy pink bows.  He grinned and rushed outside.  Shrieks were immediately heard such as "Ahh!  Run away!" or "Get away from me!"

            Aoshi shook his head.  'Lecherous old man.'  Aoshi's thoughts turned back to his previous problem.  Who was this man that Misao spoke of?  If this man did indeed come by to give Misao a gift, what would Aoshi do to him?  How would Aoshi deal with this intruder?  And what would he do with the gift he was planning to give Misao?  Aoshi sighed and walked towards the kitchen where he immediately ran into Shiro and Kuro furiously baking.  Aoshi only gave them each a questioning look and they smiled with sheepish grins.              

            "Well, Aoshi-san, we were thinking about baking some cakes for… for…" Kuro began nervously.

            "For…?" Aoshi replied.

            "For some girls we like…" Shiro finished.

            "I see."

            "Could you give us a few tips on wooing the fairer sex, Aoshi-sama?" Kuro asked hesitantly, expecting a refusal.

            "I don't really know that much," was the answer, which completely contradicted Aoshi's good looks and style. ^_^

            "Oh."  Both Kuro and Shiro looked dejected and turned back to the pitiable looking cakes that sat on the counter.  Although they ran a restaurant, apparently it was the women that did the cooking, and Okon, Omasu, and Misao were nowhere to be found.

            Aoshi left the two in the kitchen and walked towards Okina's garden.  'Finally.  A place where I can think.'  Aoshi didn't want to think about his problem though.  The very day he decided to confess his undying love to Misao was the day he discovered that there was another.

            The bright morning sun hurt Aoshi's eyes.  The verdant garden was overflowing with healthy plants and had a small stream meandering through.  Aoshi approached his favorite spot in the garden – a tiny wooden bridge that arched over the stream.  As he got closer, he noted that there was someone standing on it.  Someone dressed in a blue kimono.  Apparently, it wasn't only his favorite spot. 

            He instantly turned around when he saw the bright colors of the clothing.  He wanted to be alone.  He began quickly walking away when he heard, "Aoshi-sama?"

            He turned back around, facing the bridge, but refusing to meet Misao's eyes.  "Hai?" he said rushed, looking at a suddenly very interesting bonsai tree.  He tried as best as he could to hide the present behind his back.

            Silence.  A very, _very_ awkward silence.  "Is this your favorite area in the garden too?" Misao asked quietly, afraid to break the silence, even though they both wanted it broken.  

            "Hai."  Misao sighed.  Aoshi sighed.  'This is not good,' Aoshi thought unhappily.  He stole a glance at Misao and she looked just as uncomfortable.  Misao twiddled her thumbs and looked up at Aoshi, only to find him staring intently at her.  Her eyes widened and she blushed prettily.  

            "Aoshi-sama," Misao said shyly as she began to step off the bridge, "would you like to go for a…"  Misao stumbled as she spoke, tripping off the bridge, only to fall into Aoshi's outstretched arms.  The gift for Misao was forgotten once Aoshi dropped it to catch her.

            Aoshi held Misao in his arms while he looked at her.  A few minutes felt like an eternity.  She kept her eyes shut, not believing that this was happening, while he continued to hold her tight as if he was still trying to catch her.

Misao opened her eyes slowly.  "Aoshi-sama…" she breathed, staring into his blue eyes, his raven hair falling into his face.  Misao smiled up at Aoshi.

            "Misao…" he whispered hoarsely.  'This is not happening,' he thought.  

Someone cleared their throat impatiently and both Aoshi and Misao turned to look at the Oniwaban staring, all of them wide-eyed except for Okina.  Misao sprang up out of Aoshi's arms, blushing deeply and peeked at Aoshi.  He was also blushing for holding Misao so intimately, his blush ever so slight and almost unnoticeable.  She grinned.  

"J-Jiya!" Misao stuttered as she pretended to wipe off some invisible dust on her cerulean kimono.

"What, exactly, is going on out here?" Okina asked,  "If I didn't know any better I would say that…" 

"Jiya!" Misao said sternly, "Nothing was going on.  Nothing!" She added with emphasis.

"Excuse me."  Aoshi walked away from the group and went straight to the temple.  He sat down angrily and tried to meditate.  The day could not possibly get any worse and it had barely begun.  He tried to rationalize everything.  Holding Misao – good.  Seeing her in a kimono – also good.  Having all his plans ruined – bad.  Finding out that there's **someone** else in Misao's life – extremely bad.

He tried to sit peaceably for a few minutes, and succeeded, until he realized that he had dropped his present for Misao in the garden.

A/N:  Well, I started another story.  If any of you have read 'Fragmented Dreams,' I have a serious writer's block and am stuck for the moment.  I really wanted to write a humorous Aoshi/Misao story, so here it is.  I hope you liked it!  Oh, and I hope that I got all the facts right about Tanabata, but please correct me if I'm wrong.  Also, I am aware that Tanabata is celebrated on July 7th as well as August 7th in different parts of Japan. ^_^ Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tanabata Madness 

Chapter 2

            Misao sat idly on the porch, staring at the neatly wrapped package.  'Hmm… I wonder what it is…  _And_ who dropped it…'  She sat for a few moments more, pondering.  Then a thought occurred to her – what if it really was Aoshi-sama's?  She had completely disregarded that idea at first, but now it seemed much more possible.  No one had claimed it as their own when Misao had first found it, and the only person not present was Aoshi-sama…

Who was Aoshi-sama going to give it to?  Did he already have someone in mind?  He was definitely one of the better looking men in Kyoto, no doubt about that.  Or maybe someone had given it to him!  Misao jumped up suddenly.  She would have felt triumphant had the present not been for Aoshi-sama.  She sat down again sullenly.  Who would **dare** give Aoshi-sama a gift?  There _were_ the countless women that were constantly throwing themselves at him, but they should have known by now that Aoshi-sama was her territory, rightfully claimed after countless years waiting for him.  Well, rightfully hers despite getting no reaction and/or evidence of his love…

Misao scowled at the bonsai Aoshi had found so interesting before.  When it was just them two in the garden…  Misao's scowl disappeared and she began to smile.  'I wonder what would've happen had everyone not appeared…' she mused.  Misao giggled suddenly to herself and then looked around quickly to see if anyone was near.  She let out a breath and grabbed the present, heading towards her room.  She was still smiling when she ran into Okina.

"What could possibly make you so happy, my pretty Misao?  I would have thought that you would be unhappy in that kimono.  Oh, _and_ especially after everyone interrupted your 'special time' with Aoshi."  Okina smiled wickedly at Misao while she began frowning again.  The older man's eye caught the small gift box that Misao had tried in vain to hide behind her back.  "And what is this?" he said as he grabbed her forearm, pulling the present into view.  "Hmm… a gift, eh?"

"No!  Who would give _me_ a gift?  I'm just an ugly weasel girl!" Misao cried shrilly as she jerked away from Okina, looking ready to cry.  She turned away and ran to her room.

"M-Misao!" Okina tried to call her back but she was gone.  He felt terribly guilty now.  He hadn't intended to make her cry, just tease her a bit about the incident this morning.

Misao grinned to herself as she slowed down her pace and walked to her room.  'Works every time,' she thought as she pulled open the shoji door.  'First things first, I really need to change.'  She set down the present on her desk and began to reach for the bow to untie her obi when the door flew open.

"MISAO!" Okon and Omasu yelled together.  "What happened?  Okina said that he felt terrible and told us to come up and console you right away!"  They were breathing hard and were gasping for air once they had spoken.

"Me?  Console?"  Misao gave them each a weird look.  They stared back at Misao until they noticed her hand grasping onto her obi.

"Oh no you don't!" Okon shouted as she tackled Misao, pulling her hand away from the bow.

"Okon… can't… breathe…" Misao whispered as she tried to push Okon off of her.  "Get… off…"

"Oh!  Misao, I'm so sorry!  For a moment there I thought you were trying to change out of the beautiful," a sniff from Omasu, "**beautiful** kimono Omasu and I looked so hard to find in the market.  Of course, you would never, **ever** be so mean to us…"

"And ungrateful…" Omasu added.

"Yes, _and_ ungrateful, to change when we worked so very hard to get you to wear it this morning, would you?"

Misao had no choice but to shake her head.  She sighed deeply and said, "Fine.  I won't change.  But please, excuse me," while she ushered them out of her room.  She shut the door quickly before they could say anymore and sat down on a small cushion.  "Now what?" she asked herself, looking once more at the present.  Misao's fingers itched to open it.  She desperately wanted to know what was inside.  

~*~

Aoshi left the temple, heading for Okina's garden.  He **had** to find the gift for Misao.  If someone else found it…  He arrived at the garden and began searching furiously around the various plants and few weeds.  Aoshi let out a frustrated breath noisily and walked out of the garden, his anger barely discernable in his footsteps.

Aoshi found Okina in the main room of the Aoiya setting up a large bamboo tree.**  Okina looked up as he finally got the tree in the position he deemed worthy.  "Need something?" he said nonchalantly, as he pull off a leaf here and there on the tree.

"Okina.  You didn't happen to find a …" The words died on Aoshi's tongue.  How would he ask Okina about the present without drawing attention to the fact that the gift was from Aoshi _to_ Misao?  "Find a… A…"  

"Find a _what_?" Okina asked impatiently.  "Did you lose something?"

"Aa.  A… gift from… someone," Aoshi finished, feeling ridiculous.

"Well, I _did_ see Misao with an interesting box.  She was rushing up to her room…"  Okina sniffed, still feeling slightly guilty about the earlier incident.  He shrugged and said to himself, "She's a strong girl, what's a little harmless teasing?"

"Did you say something?" Aoshi questioned, clearly confused at Okina's strange behavior.

"N-No!  Nothing at all!  Now, run along," the old man said as he shoved Aoshi out the room.  Aoshi gave Okina a strange look as he slowly headed to Misao's room.  

** During Tanabata, bamboo trees are set up for people to hang wishes on.

'Maybe I could get it if she left it in her room…' Aoshi thought to himself, smiling just a bit.  He reached Misao's room and looked around sneakily.  No one was around, so he quickly slid the shoji door open and slipped in.  Slipped in right into someone.  Misao.  'Well, this _is_ her room…' Aoshi reasoned.

"What are you doing, Aoshi-sama?"  Misao was trying to hide her blush and didn't look very happy at the intrusion, but she also looked… guilty of something?  

"Nothing…  I thought that… I came to…" Aoshi stammered out, trying to keep a straight face.  He spotted his gift stashed in the corner and was relieved that Misao had not opened it yet.  Then an idea hit him.  "Kuro and Shiro wanted me to ask for your help… to cook cakes."

"Cakes?" she responded skeptically, raising an eyebrow at his feeble excuse.

"Aa.  Cakes," he confirmed.

"I see…  Well, it sounds like a _very_ good reason for me to go down and leave my room, but I am currently occupied."  Misao folded her arms stubbornly.  "So, if you don't mind, Aoshi-sama, please excuse me."  She looked at Aoshi and then the door.

"Currently occupied doing what?"  Misao froze.  Aoshi almost smiled; the tables had turned.

"Doing… doing… Girl stuff!" Misao said a little too loud and a little too quickly.  

Then, as if perfectly timed, Kuro and Shiro began yelling, "Fire!  Fire!"  Aoshi looked at Misao and then the door.  She gave him an incredulous look.  To seal the request were shouts from Kuro – "Misao!  Okon!  Omasu!  Anyone!! Please help us!!"  Misao rolled her eyes and stomped out of the room, but stopped outside the doorway.  

She cleared her throat and looked at Aoshi with her hand on the door.  He gave her an innocent look and also exited while she slammed the shoji shut, glaring at him.  Aoshi flourished his hand teasingly for her to proceed ahead of him so he could follow.  She scowled and then began walking to the kitchen, making sure that Aoshi was close behind her so he couldn't sneak back to her room.

AN:  Wow!  What nice reviews! ^_^  You guys are too kind…  Well, I think I will be updating this one more often than 'Fragmented Dreams,' but this one will probably have less chapters because it only spans one day.  Anyway, on to the nice people that reviewed!  Thanks to: **nikki**, **battousai**, **nobody**, **Hi-iam-misao**, **tristen mikayl ozz**, **Thimonkey**, **JT**, **RurouniGochan**, **marywolfe32**, **Jaded Ayumi**, and **Airen2**

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tanabata Madness 

Chapter 3

            Aoshi followed Misao wordlessly to the kitchen, seeming almost subdued by the tiny kunoichi.  Misao kept glancing back out of the corner of her eye to confirm that Aoshi was following her and not rummaging through her room, but every time she looked back, discreet as she was, Aoshi caught her every time and kept his eyes on hers.  Misao blushed until she was a bright red as she slid open the kitchen door.  

            The kitchen was in disarray when Misao and Aoshi arrived.  Everyone was running around and screams were heard through out the entire Aoiya kitchen.  The fire had almost been put out, but whatever was cooking smelled terrible.  Misao looked on wide-eyed as Aoshi rushed over, helped douse the fire.  Once the flames had died down, they revealed scorched walls and burnt Tanabata cakes.

            "Our cakes!" Kuro and Shiro cried in unison, not noticing the damage done to the kitchen.  Aoshi then turned around and looked directly at Misao, giving her an I-told-you-so look.  She stuck her tongue out at Aoshi and huffed, turning away to help Okon and Omasu scrape the charred cakes and ashes into the trash.  Okina just stood off to the side, waving around a pair of chopsticks and directing people to do things while simultaneously clucking his tongue.  Aoshi was inspecting the kitchen walls and Shiro and Kuro were moping around, mourning their losses.

            "How will we confess our undying love now?" Kuro said dejectedly.

            "Yes, how?!" Shiro agreed in an anguished voice, fisting his hands dramatically.  

            Misao looked at Omasu and Okon and rolled her eyes.  She continued to help everyone clean up the kitchen until all that remained were the toasted walls.  Misao dusted off her kimono and exited the kitchen, wandering off to her room.

~*~

            Aoshi decided to go train to let off steam from not being able to sneak his gift away from Misao.  He quickly changed and headed off towards the training area.  He soon reached the empty grounds, and after a second thought, stripped off his shirt to reveal a toned abdomen.  He knew that Misao would come 'wandering' around once she was done in the kitchen, and he had a little surprise for her…

~*~

            Misao had been to her room to check to see if the present was still there, and it was, and decided to visit the training grounds to brush up on her kimono-clad-practice.  She grabbed her kunai and left her room, unaware of the other shinobi practicing…

            When Misao arrived at the training area, she could hear someone practicing.  With a puzzled expression, she tiptoed over stealthily, trying not to make a sound.  She peered from her hiding spot, behind the corner of the wall, and was shocked.  She hadn't seen Aoshi practice shirtless since before he had left her when she was a child.  She was too young to appreciate how lucky she had been…  She gave herself a wry grin when Aoshi turned around suddenly, forcing Misao to jump back, hoping she had been unseen.  

After waiting a few minutes, Misao snuck another peek at Aoshi as he practiced, the sun beating down on his bare upper body.  She marveled at the many scars he sported and the way he moved so fluidly…  She continued to stare at him, thinking she was hidden when Aoshi spun around and sent a heated gaze in her direction.  She shivered and immediately turned pink and tried to think of a good reason for her being there.

"Aoshi-sama!  Would you like some cold tea?" she shouted, running over to him in her kimono, trying to hide her blush but failing horribly.  Aoshi gave her a strange look before nodding his head.  "I'll be right back!" Misao shouted again, running towards the burnt kitchen.  She quickly prepared the tea and ran as fast as she could in her kimono and went straight to the training area.  

She breathlessly handed Aoshi the tea, staring at him as he drank it down with closed eyes.  She let out a sigh and smiled happily.  Aoshi continued to gulp down the tea and suddenly opened his eyes, looking directly at Misao.  His eyes seemed to grow darker as he finished the tea and handed back the cup, staring intently at her all the while.  Misao blushed crimson again and took the cup away, not making eye contact with Aoshi lest she trip and fall.

Aoshi almost grinned when she had disappeared, and congratulated himself silently as he began to practice again.

~*~

After the training incident, Misao had no intentions of running into Aoshi again, and decided that she would go out so she wouldn't have to see him.  She was still curious about the gift as well, but decided against opening it _and_ asking Aoshi about it, seeing as how she was avoiding him.  Or trying to.  But everywhere Misao went, Aoshi seemed to be there, waiting for her.  Plotting to embarrass her further she assumed.  Misao decided to go to the market today – there might be plenty of other young people out she could mingle with.  She hadn't had much time for that since the Aoiya had been unusually busy lately.

Misao smooth down her kimono and checked her braid, making sure she looked presentable.  She grabbed a creamy white parasol and left her room, slipping out the door, giving a small glance to the nicely wrapped package.

~*~

Meanwhile, Aoshi was finishing up his training outside – he quickly wiped himself down with a wet cloth and dressed, hoping he would run into Misao somehow in downtown Kyoto, but knowing deep down that it wasn't likely.  He would need to get Misao a new gift because she had the 'other' one in her possession and would most likely keep a close eye on it.  He sighed, thinking unhappily about all the girls that didn't have guys to take them out that would be hanging around, looking for guys that they _thought_ were lonely.  He was always a delectable prospect to them and he didn't want to deal with that now.

AN:  Hmm.  I hope everyone liked the chappie…  Please forgive the very late update – school has just started up again and taking AP classes really isn't fun. -_-  Thank you very much for those who reviewed!  Reviews are really appreciated! ^_^  Thanks to: **JT**, **MoonPhoenix**, **Jaded Ayumi**, **ThiMonkey**, **Rurouni Gochan**, **Icy Demoness**, and **nobody**.****


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tanabata Madness

Chapter 4

            Aoshi sighed as he slowly stepped through downtown Kyoto, carefully sidestepping daydreaming couples and the regular bustle.  He was clad in black _gi_ and a gray _hakama_, which contrasted with the many multi-colored outfits many were wearing.  As he was trying to avoid the attention of the lonely girls that sat around, grouped like vultures looking for food, he stepped into a small, almost hidden, shop.  He browsed for a while, looking at the various hairpins and ornaments in the trays that the owner had put out.  

            He bought a small, glowing green comb that looked like a flower and quickly left the shop when a gaggle of girls entered, eagerly chatting and speaking amongst themselves.  He slipped out and wandered around more, looking for any other possible gifts to give Misao.  He had liked his first gift a lot, but seeing as how it was in her possession made it difficult for him to give it to her.  As he walked down the street purposefully, which was completely contradictory to his thoughts, he spotted a kimono shop headed by a shorted, elderly woman.  A shadow of a smile graced his lips as he walked in, eyeing an emerald green kimono in the window.  

~*~

            Misao was immensely enjoying herself, loving the rich feeling of warmth radiating from the sun's rays.  The weather was surprisingly pleasant—different from the regular hot, stuffy days of summer, but more like an overly warm day in spring.  She grinned happily at the unusually large crowds of people, with _almost_ nothing nagging at her.  

'I wish Aoshi-sama was here…' she thought.  She desperately wanted to spend time with him, but due to the circumstances, found herself unable to.  It was irritating; she always made known to everyone how she felt, except when it came to Aoshi-sama.  Her Aoshi.  'If only we could be like the stars** coming together…' Misao thought sadly.    'He'll never love me the way I love him…'  Her previously cheerful mood was slowly spiraling downward—exactly what she did not want to happen today.

**Tanabata is supposed to celebrate the coming together of two lovers, or two stars coming together over the Milky Way.

            Misao stopped at small shop teeming with young people.  'Hmm...' she thought, observing the young men who were sitting alone.  She wouldn't dream of loving another man other than her Aoshi-sama, but a little jealously never hurt anyone...  

She entered, concentrating on making herself seem shy and demure, but let a seductive smile appear as she put a slight switch in her hips, as well as she could, as she took tiny steps towards the counter.  She was about to place an order for some kakiguri** to eat, but a young man stepped forward, causing her to halt her speech.  

**Shaved ice… I'm pretty sure… -_-

            "Good afternoon," he said, bowing slightly.  "My name is Takahashi Ryoga."

            "I am Makimachi Misao," she replied, smiling slightly as she met his eyes, then quickly averted her own.  Takahashi Ryoga was a slightly built man—she could tell he had some muscle and his chocolate brown hair fell softly into his eyes.  He looked at her through his bangs, meeting her "timid" gaze.  He ran a tanned hand through his hair, mussing it slightly as he let it fall back into place.  

            Misao forced herself to look at him with sweet eyes, trying her best to act her part.  The man behind the counter cleared his throat impatiently, looking at both of them.  Misao opened her mouth again to order, but Ryoga cut her off.

            "Miss Makimachi, would you like to take a seat over there?" he said, gesturing to an empty booth across the small shop.  "I was going to meet someone here, but they didn't show up…" he trailed off, looking at her intently.  Misao nodded her head and smiled at him.  He flushed at her beaming grin, and walked over to a small booth near the back of the small restaurant.  Misao kneeled down, hands quickly reached to her braid to tug it nervously.  

            Ryoga exuded suaveness as he waited for her to kneel first, and then took a seat right next to her.  'Wait… why is he sitting so close?' Misao began to panic and shifted to her left a little, trying to put some distance in between them.  

Ryoga's silky voice complimented her, as he tried to get Misao to look at him.  "Your hair is absolutely beautiful," he said, smiling flirtatiously, "it's like ebony, and your eyes are like a tempest in the ocean…"  Misao shivered from his closeness, feeling disdain for this blatantly interested young man, and tried her best not to lose her temper.  The forwardness of this man was appalling, but Misao did not to show it.  

Misao smiled sweetly and said quietly, "Excuse me, Ryoga-san, but I must be going…"  Ryoga looked incredulous and then slightly embarrassed, flushing deeply as he avoided eye contact.  

"But…" he stuttered, trying to plead with Misao to stay.  Misao hid her distaste for the lonely man before her and waited for him to stand up, refusing his proffered hand as she stood up.  

She bowed politely and left the restaurant feeling irritated.  She was planning on making Aoshi jealous, but if she had to use that man, she'd rather think of another plan.  Misao let out a little growl as she continued her jaunt in downtown Kyoto, browsing the stores for a gift for her Aoshi-sama.

~*~

Meanwhile, Aoshi was in a different store a few blocks away, examining the jade kimono carefully, trying to think on his _extremely_ little experience with kimonos.  He felt like this was the right gift for Misao—despite the fact that she hardly ever wore kimonos, she looked **good** in them.  He smiled inwardly as he thought back to the morning when they were in the garden…  

Deciding in that instant, he motioned for the elderly woman in charge of the shop to come over, and he pointed at the kimono.  "I would like to purchase this one," he said quietly.

"Of course.  Would you like to purchase this golden obi as well?  It would match beautifully," she replied, holding up a golden obi that shimmered like spun gold.

Aoshi had completely forgotten about buying an obi and looked at the kimono, comparing it.  Immediately, he pictured Misao trying on the kimono and obi, looking dazzling in the green kimono with embroidered golden flowers, while smiling at him the whole time.  He almost grinned, but caught himself, and nodded to the woman.  "I'll take that also," he confirmed.  "Do you think you could wrap it as well?  It's a gift for… someone."

The woman smiled knowingly and completed the transaction as she accepted Aoshi's money.  A few minutes later, Aoshi found himself heading back to the Aoiya with a bright pink package.  He did not ask for pink and did not really want to turn back, so he tried to walk unnoticeably back.

~*~

Misao was frowning unhappily—a whole day gone to waste.  Nothing had gone well during this Tanabata and she just wanted to go home and sulk in her room.  Suddenly, Misao grinned as she remembered the present she had found.  No one had claimed it, meaning… she was free to open it!  Misao almost let out a cackle as she saw a _very_ conspicuous and _very_ familiar person walking in the same direction as her.

She trotted as best as she could in her kimono, trying to catch up.  This person did not have the trademark trench coat, but who else could it be?  She grinned happily, and shouted out, "Aoshi-sama!"

Several people turned to look at the young girl in a blue kimono half-walking half-running towards the very tall man who was carrying a bright pink package.  Aoshi turned around from hearing his name and the clacking of shoes.  His eyes widened slightly as he saw her trying to run towards him and stopped abruptly, Misao unable to stop as quickly, ran directly into him.

~*~

Aoshi had his arms around Misao, holding her softly at the small of her back.  He had never imagined having someone run into him feel this wonderful, but he felt elated, holding Misao in his arms **again** that day.  Misao did not want to pull her face away from Aoshi's chest, so she left her bright red face buried in his gi.  

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was only several minutes, Aoshi said, "Misao?"  Misao slowly stepped back, breaking their hold, and looked at her feet as she wiggled her socked toes.  

Misao looked up at Aoshi slowly, only to find his intense eyes staring down at her.  She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, and just as she was about to explain, her eyes caught the wrapped pink present in Aoshi's hands.  Her eyes widened and her mouth clicked shut as she looked at Aoshi questioningly with a raised eyebrow.  Suddenly the tables were turned and Aoshi found himself at a loss for words.  

"I, um… well…" Aoshi began and finished.  He had the most confused look I his eyes, which made Misao want to just hug him.  However, Misao was shocked.  Never, in all her years of knowing Aoshi, had she seen him like this.  She had never seen him this incomprehensible, nervous, or unable to speak intelligibly.  

Thankfully for them both, Okina's loud voice cut through the silence.  He was across the street and was coincidentally walking home.  "Hey, you two love birds!  What are you doing?"  He ran up surprisingly quickly for an old man, ninja or not, and grinned lecherously.  "There are so many lonely young girls out and about!"  

Misao looked at him, and opened her mouth for the third time that day, preparing to speak, when Okina cut her off.  "Why don't we all go home and have something to eat?  I am famished!" he said dramatically, clutching his abdomen as if he really was starving.  The three of them walked, Okina between a silent Aoshi and Misao, back to the Aoiya.

A/N:  Um…yeah...  I am so sorry for the extremely late update, but school has been busy—the only nice long break I've gotten away from any schoolwork was this Thanksgiving.  Sorry about any typos—I didn't have any time to reread it or anything.  Oh, and about Ryoga: I've been watching Ranma ½ lately.  ^_^ This chapter is a little longer than usual… I hope everyone had a nice Turkey Day and a huge thanks to my **awesome** reviewers:  **ThiMonkey**, **Western Ink **(AP classes are advanced placement classes… kinda like college level classes in high school.  I'm glad you like my fic ^_^), **nobody**, **MysticGohan3**, **inumara**, **Jaded Ayumi**, **Airen2**, **Suki**, **unique-starfish**, **Jiro Hikari**, **Namiko the anime wizard**, **Noriko**, and **Rissi-Sama**.  Thank you and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Tanabata Madness**

Chapter 5 

            As soon as Okina, Aoshi, and Misao arrived at their destination, the Aoiya, Misao mysteriously disappeared into her room and Aoshi into his office.  Okina was left alone in the main room of the restaurant, pondering what to do next.  

            'Hmm,' he wondered, stroking his beard thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to bring Aoshi and Misao together by the end of the day.  Suddenly, he stopped mid-stroke and grinned mischievously, as a "brilliant" idea came to him.  He rushed to the kitchen, looking for Okon and Omasu.

~*~

            Aoshi sat in a comfortable silence as he stared at the fluorescent pick package. (A/N: Did they have fluorescent pink back then…? -_-)  He reached out a tentative hand to touch it, trying to imagine himself handing the present to Misao calmly and very suavely.  As he lightly held the gift, his daydream suddenly morphed into a horrendous situation where Misao rejected his gift and laughed in his own, shocked face.  He dropped the box as if it was a burning fire and stared at it in fascinated horror.

            'I can't do this,' he thought mournfully.

~*~

            Meanwhile, Misao sat in her own room, in an almost similar conflict.  She sat on the floor, with the mysterious wrapped present from earlier in her lap.  She looked down at it, mystified and curious.  She wondered what was in it—would anyone even know that she had opened it?  It surely was not meant for her…  But then wouldn't that mean she had to return it?  

            She shook her head jerkily, as if trying to rid herself of her own ambivalence.  Finally, she came to a decision.  Whosever gift it was, she had it now and there was no way she could find the owner.  Well, excluding the part where she could ask the rest of the Oniwaban, but she somehow overlooked that **minor** detail.  

            As Misao slowly picked up the package, she teased the thin paper away, trying to do little damage to the crudely wrapped gift for some unknown reason.  She had barely begun unwrapping when she could hear the shouts of Omasu and Okon combined.

            "MISAO!  Come here!  We need your help!  It's VERY important!" they shouted in unison, stressing the "very" greatly.  Misao sighed loudly as she set the present away from herself, looking at it longingly as she smoothed out her kimono and left her room to find Okon and Omasu.

~*~

            Misao found Okon, Omasu, and Okina in the main room, waiting for her.  The presence of the three immediately put her on edge.  She gave each a wary stare and approached them with small steps.

            "Yes?" Misao said as sweet as possible, giving them all a what-are-you-up-to smile.  They all returned the smile happily and pleasantly, their grinning faces revealing nothing.

            "Why, Misao-chan, we just wanted to know if you'd like to put _anything_ on the wish tree.  _Anything_ at all," Omasu said, her voice dripping honey.

            "Yes, _anything_ at all," Okon chimed in as she smiled even brighter, if it was possible.

            "Yes, Misao-chan, _anything_," Okina echoed, his gray beard bobbing up and down as he spoke.

            "What are you all up to?" Misao growling dangerously, a violent look coming into her eyes.  She paced towards them threateningly, fists clenching spasmodically as her fingers itched for her kunai.

            "Nothing at all!" they chorused together, smiling brightly.  "We just wanted the beautiful little bamboo tree to be covered with happy, romantic wishes!"**

** During Tanabata, bamboo trees are set up for people to hang wishes on.

            Misao rolled her eyes.  "Fine.  Where's the paper?" she said none-too-gently, "I'll write it, but if anyone reads it…" she ended threateningly, giving them each death glares.

            "Hai, hai, Misao_-chan_," Omasu said, "We'll make sure _no one_ will read it…"

            "But when you're done, Misao, would you give Aoshi some paper?  I'm sure he has unfulfilled wishes that he would like to put up!" Okon said as their plan came to surface.

            "Demo, Aoshi-sama is very busy, and…" Misao's aggressive manner had vanished leaving the timid and shy Misao in her place.  She fingered the end of her plaited hair and looked nervous.  "Ano, I'm sure Aoshi-sama doesn't want to write down his wish…"

            "No no, I'm _very_ sure he would like to Misao," Okina said slyly.

            "But… He's never written anything down before…" Misao looked hesitant.

            "Because no one has ever asked him," Okina finished.

            Misao had finished writing and folded her paper twice, taking the pin that Okon handed to her and stuck it through the folded paper.  "All right, I will take him some paper and ask him…"  Misao shuffled through the stack of papers that was sitting on a table and looked for one she thought would suit Aoshi best.  

            She pulled out a deep green and blue paper and grabbed another pin.  She let out a little yelp as the pin stuck its tip into her skin.  "Itai!" Misao hissed, pulling the pin out quickly, which let out a drop of blood that bubbled at the entrance of her wound.  She looked at the pin in disgust and left Okina, Okon, and Omasu smiling at each other happily.

~*~

            Aoshi was still in his office, looking at the pink package.  He still couldn't think of a good way to give Misao the gift.  As he sat in the semi-darkness—the sun was going to set soon and the Aoiya was closing early tonight so the various occupants could go out after dinner—and in silence, he mused over several new ideas and poked the present every few minutes.

            He stopped thinking for a moment, hearing soft footsteps in the hallway outside his door.  Aoshi could see the candle Misao held in her hand through the thin walls and wondered briefly what she was doing.  The door slowly cracked open an inch, and Misao's eye looked through, only to find Aoshi staring intently at her in the dim light.

            "Aoshi-sama?" Misao said quietly, waiting for Aoshi to say something.  "Um… May I come in?"  Misao was still at the doorway, but the door was now open.

            "Aa."  Aoshi watched her as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her.  He could see something in the same hand as the one that held the candle.  It looked like a piece of bluish paper.  

            "Aoshi-sama, would you like to… um…" Misao looked extremely uncomfortable, "Um, would you like to write a wish to hang on the tree…?"

            There was an awkward silence as Misao awaited Aoshi's response, only the sound of the slight breeze that could be heard outside.  Misao fidgeted under Aoshi's intense gaze and smiled slightly at him.

            Aoshi stared for a second more and only nodded his head slowly.  Misao stepped forward and handed him the paper and the pin, only to have Aoshi grasp her hand swiftly and turn her palm up.

            "What happened to your hand?" Aoshi said suddenly, scrutinizing Misao's small finger with the pinprick.

            Misao didn't think Aoshi would have noticed—or cared for that matter—about the tiny wound on her hand, but she almost grinned at the fact that he did.

            Aoshi was surprised himself at his quick reaction to something he knew was minor, but he couldn't help himself, and now, with both of them suddenly still, and Misao's hand in Aoshi's, yet another awkward moment ensued.

            "I pricked it with a pin…" Misao said, looking up from her hand in Aoshi's to Aoshi's face.  Her face was flushed and she looked embarrassed from Aoshi's reaction.  In fact, Misao's stomach was doing somersaults as she relished the rare and pleasant physical contact with Aoshi, especially when initiated by Aoshi.

            "Oh…" Aoshi didn't say anymore and gently released Misao's hand, to his and her dismay, and took the paper and pin from her.

            "Would you like me to hang it for you? Or…"

            "I will hang it up later, Misao."  The candle flickered, sending dancing shadows on the walls.  

            "Oh, and dinner is almost ready…" Misao said softly, still gazing at Aoshi, who was writing something quickly with a brush that was on his desk.  

            Aoshi nodded and picked up the paper, waiting for the ink to dry.  "Shall we go down for dinner then?"  Misao swallowed slowly and thickly and nodded her head, wondering what had brought the slight, but noticeable, change in her Aoshi-sama.

A/N:  Yes! Another chapter finished in less than a month! ^_^ Haha, well, I hope everyone liked this chapter… I might be able to get another done within the next two weeks… That's a maybe, but I'm going to be home all winter break, so, yeah… But, anyways, thanks are in order, so thanks to **unique-starfish, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Sweet Chaos, Mia, yume no naka, Jaded Ayumi, ThiMonkey, hotohori** (Yes, everything is happening in one day… one _very_ long day ^_~)**, Crystal Renee, Noriko, Airen2**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Tanabata Madness**

**Chapter 6**

            Dinner passed by without much event, but for the first time in a while, Aoshi chose to sit down next to Misao, who was ecstatic and full of her usual _genki_ energy.  Every time Misao made wild gestures as she recounted some story, she would bump into Aoshi's arm, who didn't seem to mind in the least.  Whenever Misao laughed, Aoshi had to **strongly** resist the urge to laugh with her or smile back when she smiled at him.  

~*~

After dinner, Aoshi asked Misao to speak with him in the hallway between his office and the main room.

"Misao… I…" Aoshi was at a loss for words as he stared into Misao's large sea green eyes, almost losing his determined focus as well as himself.  "I… I got you a gift…"

The almost pained expression on Aoshi's face was one of pure uncomfortability, which amazed Misao to no end.  Misao shyly smiled at Aoshi, making his stomach do flips as he tried to steel his composure and keep from shaking nervously.

Aoshi vanished into his office and reappeared quickly, holding something pink in his hands.  The corners of Misao's mouth twitched upward.  'That present's for me,' she thought as she smiled victoriously.

"Here, Misao," Aoshi's voice betrayed him as it slightly wavered when he handed the package to Misao, his face stoic, hoping for her to say something… anything.

"Arigato, Aoshi-sama!" Misao almost shouted jubilantly.  "May I open it?"

"If you would like…" Aoshi stared at her with eyes that seemed to penetrate her very core.

Misao trembled _almost_ indiscernibly, but Aoshi noticed.  She tentatively pulled the corners of the pink tissue paper until she gave into her curiosity, and rapidly tore off the remaining wrapping.

The pink paper fell away to reveal a white package.  Misao made quick work of the white paper as a cascade of gold and emerald silk poured out into her hands.  In the corner of Misao's eye, something gold almost fell to the ground, but Aoshi caught it deftly.  Misao let out a tiny gasp of awe as she admired the silk kimono.

"May I try it on, Aoshi-sama?" she asked hesitantly, looking at Aoshi timidly.

"Of course, Misao, it is yours—you needn't ask me," he replied, "But, the day is almost over; wouldn't you like to wear it some other time?"  The lingering possibility that Aoshi held in his heart, the hope that Misao would wear the beautiful kimono anyway, blossomed when Misao shook her head firmly.

"I would much rather try it on now, Aoshi-sama.  Will you wait here?"  

Aoshi nodded his head slowly, the simple gesture not belying the strong emotions and thoughts he felt, as he handed the golden obi to Misao.  'I would wait forever for you, Misao-hime…' 

Misao quickly walked up the stairs to her room, grinning from ear to ear with happiness, clutching the shining kimono in her hands.

~*~

Misao returned some time later and found Aoshi exactly where she had left him, but the tissue paper she had absently left on the dark wooden floor was gone.  Aoshi's eyes widened slightly as he drank in the sight of **his** Misao in the kimono that **he** had bought.

Misao's cheery face lacked makeup, but her rosy cheeks and full lips were enough for Aoshi.  Gold dragons flew along the bottom of the emerald kimono, their wings outspread and their teeth bared.  Around her waist was a shimmering gold obi that cinched around her waist tightly.  Her hair was done up simply but beautifully with a water lily made of pearl and jade leaves circling the white flower.  To Aoshi, she was a goddess that had come to him.  ^_^

"Aoshi-sama… how do I look?" Misao all but whispered in the impregnable silence.

"You look absolutely… beautiful," was the simple but honest reply.

"Honto ne? Aoshi—"

Aoshi cut Misao off with a gentle finger on her lips.  "Just… just Aoshi…" he said as he looked down, quickly removing his finger with an embarrassed expression.

"Aoshi…" Misao breathed, trying it out as if it was a foreign word.  Aoshi's head shot up, identical blushes on both his and Misao's cheeks.  

"Misao…"

A/N:  Phew!  Only one chapter to go!  Sorry if Aoshi seems a bit forward and doesn't have the angsty attitude…  Oh, and if it seems as if I am dragging this out, it will be finished soon.  The last chapter will wrap everything up.  Thanks to my awesome reviewers (you guys are great!): **unique-starfish, ThiMonkey, Mia1218,** **Hadley-chan, yume no naka,** **vena A.K.A katrina-chan, LuckySpirit, mystasia, **and** Sweet Chaos**

Thanks for reading and please review!

_genki_ – umm… kind of full of energy…

_arigato_ – thank you

_-sama_ – very respectful title… basically, lord

_-hime _– my princess

_honto ne_ – really


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Last chapter!!

**Tanabata Madness**

**Chapter 7**

Misao and Aoshi returned to the dining area, and gasps were heard all around the table at Misao's beauty.  Misao accepted the compliments shyly, blushing all the while.

Aoshi stood off to the side, stoic, as usual, but seemed less somber with a more lightened attitude.  Several times Misao snuck peeks at Aoshi as Okon and Omasu fawned over her kimono, but his eyes were always hidden behind his raven bangs.  

'I wonder what he's thinking about…' Misao wondered.

- FLASHBACK -

Misao was helping Omasu in the kitchen to prepare dinner, and she began to sneeze suddenly.  

Omasu looked at Misao knowingly and said, "You sneeze when someone is thinking of you…"  Misao stared at her for a second, and then rolled her eyes, contemplating where Aoshi had gone off to with the suspicious package.

- FLASHBACK -

'Well, I know where he was now… and what he was doing…'  A wry smile came over Misao's soft features, and she almost began laughing to herself.

"What are you doing?"  The deep voice cut through Misao's thoughts as she looked up at Aoshi, wondering dimly where everyone had gone.  The dining area was empty and the table clear.  

"Ano…"  Misao twirled a black tendril of hair around her finger, tugging on her bottom lip temptingly as her eyes avoided Aoshi's piercing ones.

Aoshi attempted to restrain himself, but Misao's innocence was far too tempting for him to resist.

No one was around—they had all gone out, respecting Aoshi and Misao's privacy in their newly reformed relationship.  Aoshi leaned forward suddenly but slowly, catching Misao by surprise.  

Her mouth dropped open as Aoshi's lips descended on her own, an over joyous expression plastered on her face.

Slowly Misao's eyelids closed over her seagreen orbs, and her hands moved slowly up to behind Aoshi's head, lacing them into his hair as she pulled him closer.

Misao's forwardness surprised Aoshi, but he accepted it happily and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips to Misao's harder, and then pulled away, tugging gently on Misao's lower lip.  

Both were breathing heavily, and Misao's face was flushed and her cheeks rosy, her hand flying to her mouth without warning, as if to confirm the fact that Aoshi, **her** Aoshi, had just kissed her.  Willingly.

The corners of Aoshi's mouth turned upwards at Misao's childlike reaction, and simply stared at her, filling his eyes with her.

"Aoshi, let's go look at the stars…  I bet they're beautiful…" Misao said softly in the silence, looked hopefully into Aoshi's eyes.

"Aa," was the equally soft reply.

"Can we sit out on the porch?  I think they will be prettier from the back porch…" Misao asked beseechingly, her large green eyes staring up at him.  

'How can I resist you?  Misao-mine, the stars are not the only beautiful things…' Aoshi mused, and nodded, allowing her to pull him by the hand towards the porch.  

Aoshi jumped off the porch and onto the gravel in the garden, sitting down where he had just been standing.  Misao walked around slowly, trying her best to act ladylike while Aoshi watched her interestedly as she stepped down the small wooden steps leading from the porch to the garden floor.  She sat next to Aoshi, grabbing his hand in her own and holding both their hands in her lap.

Aoshi pulled his hand out from between hers and pulled her closer to him so his arm was around her.  She reached for his hand once more, sandwiching it in her own as she snuggled into his warmth at her side.

Aoshi gently tugged Misao to him with his free hand.  Misao turned slightly and leaned back comfortably into Aoshi's arms and his chest on the garden porch of the closed Aoiya.  Everyone else was nowhere to be seen and she preferred it that way.  She was quite sure Aoshi did as well.  

"Aoshi?" Misao asked.

"Hai?" he said as he brushed away stray hairs tenderly from her face with his hand.

"I hope your wish comes true," she said meaningfully, thinking of the bamboo tree where she had hung her wish.

"Why…? It already has," he whispered softly into her ear as he hugged her tighter under the stars.

_Ano_ – um

_Aa_ – yes 

_-mine_ – my princess

_Hai_ – yes 

A/N: Wow!!  My first fanfic is complete!  *throws confetti in the air*  Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: **Sweet Chaos, ThiMonkey, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, purpo kitee katx **(hmm… I hadn't thought of putting an epilogue… maybe… ^_^), **mo-chan, Misao Mei Mei, MiraiGurl, Mia1218, Jaded Ayumi, SHIN-NO-SHIBO, Airen2,** **yume no naka, Imre, **and** Miko no Kokoro**

**Important:  Should I write an epilogue?**

Thank you and please review!


	8. Epilogue

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Tanabata Madness: Epilogue 

Aoshi sat in tranquil silence that enveloped him completely, only the sound of soft cricket chirps sounding throughout the night.  He couldn't remember when he had last felt at such peace.  His soul felt at rest and he felt complete…  

Misao had dozed off long ago, resting herself quite comfortably in Aoshi's arms.  Occasionally, she would stir, slightly lifting her heavy eyelids to gaze adoringly at Aoshi, almost trying to confirm the fact that he was still there beside her.  Every time, Aoshi would pull her closer to him in his gentle embrace as he whispered sweet words softly in her ear.

Soon, however wonderful the moment felt, the night was growing old and it was past midnight, and Aoshi found himself still sitting in the small garden, reviewing the events of the day thoughtfully.

Aoshi stood up, gently setting Misao to the side so she was sitting upright in her sleep.  He stretched his taut muscles, easing away the stiffness, then bent over, picking Misao up slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her.  He cradled her in his arms as if she were glass, stepping inside the Aoiya from the humid summer air.

He silently padded on the wooden floor, lightly walking up the stairs, and headed towards Misao's room.  Somehow, he managed to open her shoji door while balancing her in his arms, and then stepped into her room.

Misao's room was meticulously clean, though Aoshi suspected it was only due to Okon and Omasu's incessant nagging rather than Misao's own desire for neatness and order.

He gently laid her down on her futon, which she had left out this morning, apparently due to her… excitement… of Tanabata?  Aoshi pondered this thought for a moment, wondering if that truly was the reason, and also, if it was, why was she so excited…?

Kneeling down, he laid her on her futon, and studied her angelic features in the dim light filtering through a small window.  Her skin was pale like fine marble, her bluish black hair a shimmering waterfall, and her figure… Well, she certainly was no longer the child he had forced himself to think of…  She was definitely a woman, Aoshi decided, still gazing at her sleeping form.  

Suddenly, she moaned softly in her sleep, searching for the source of warmth that had been next to her, and slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the drowsiness.  She looked at Aoshi's knees, trailing her eyes slowly up to his face.  His eyes seemed to glow in the dark, watching her carefully.  

"Aoshi…?" she said hesitantly, wondering if she was truly awake or still dreaming.

"_Hai_, Misao-mine," he said in a deep voice.

"Are you really here?"

Aoshi smiled at her innocent question, and nodded his head.  "_Hai_." 

"_Honto ne_?"

This time, Aoshi let out a small chuckle and scooped Misao up in his arms.  "Of course, Misao-mine, I wouldn't ever leave you…" He pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"Aoshi…" Misao mumbled tiredly.

"Hmm?" 

"You smell good," she said, burying her head in his _yukata_, snuggling closer.  Aoshi smiled unusually, kissing her softly on the cheek as he set her back down on her futon.

"Misao-mine, you need to go to sleep…" He said softly, brushing some hairs from her face, his hand lingering a little longer on her warm cheek.

"_Hai_, Aoshi-**sama**," she replied, making Aoshi laugh a little as he stood up, preparing to find Okon or Omasu, if they were still awake, so they could help Misao change into her sleeping _yukata_.

As he was exiting her room, he saw the little package that he thought he had lost that morning.  'I wonder why Misao-mine has it…' he mused, picking it up as he left her sleeping deeply.

~*~

The next morning, Misao woke up groggily, wondering if she had dreamed the entire Tanabata incident.  'I hope it was real… Or else I don't think I can bear this anymore…' she thought, almost fearful of the harsh reality.  She remembered the gift that she had found in the garden.  Surely it could be proof of her day yesterday…  She looked where she had left it, in the corner of her room, and it was nowhere to be found.

She sighed despondently, angry at how cruel dreams could be, yet almost inconsolably depressed at how what she wanted could never be.  As she opened her closet to find something to wear, her eyes caught green and gold, and she hastily pulled open the closet door hurriedly, examining the emerald green and bright gold kimono that she now **definitely** remembered Aoshi giving her.  

Her mood suddenly shifted to one of ecstasy in a matter of seconds, and she couldn't wait to see Aoshi.  She slipped on a pink kimono with purple flowers peppered on one side to the hem, her only thoughts turning towards Aoshi.  Every time she thought of him, her stomach fluttered and she felt a certain lightness and happiness, just thinking about his eyes and his stoic expression…  She quickly donned the kimono, one that had once belonged to her mother, and struggled to tie the obi herself.  Soon, she gave up, sneaking down to Omasu's room, hoping silently that she was still there to help her.

~*~

Everyone sat at the breakfast table, waiting for Misao to come down—Omasu had gone upstairs to wake her, and had returned very quickly, without Misao.

Aoshi was curious as to where Misao had disappeared to, but he knew that whatever she was plotting, it would definitely be interesting…

Suddenly, the shoji door slid open, and in stepped Misao, dressed to kill.  She flashed a smile at everyone, her eyes dancing from the faces of her "family" to lingering on Aoshi's own, the sparkle in her eyes shining.  

If it was possible, Misao had somehow grown more beautiful during the night, a change that could only have been brought about by one thing…

~*~

Misao released a breath that she had been holding, pleased at her idea to dress up, again, and surprise everyone.  She could not believe the look she received from Aoshi—the intensity of his gaze was almost an astonishing change from his normal, impassive façade. 

She knelt down slowly, careful of her kimono, as she sat down to the left of her Aoshi.  She looked calm and composed on the outside, but she was nervous and anxious on the inside, and a slight tremble in her hand while she poured tea was almost unnoticeable.

~*~

Aoshi could feel the nervousness in her aura, wondering what the cause could be.  For an ephemeral moment, he wished that it was because of him, but what would she have to be nervous about after last night?  They seemed closer than ever, and the reason why he couldn't sleep was because he was thinking about Misao…

He slowly ate, ever thoughtful and mindful of his surroundings, watching Misao from his peripheral vision, sensing her jumpiness underlying every action.

He stood up, setting his rice bowl and chopsticks down abruptly.  Voices died around the table as they all looked at him questioningly.  

He walked from the room, looking at Misao once, briefly, before he left.  She gave everyone else a strange look, setting down her bowl as well, but much less obvious.  Talk resumed as they both left the room, leaving the others only to guess what had occurred between the two.  

~*~

Aoshi was walking through the garden, the sun shining down, warming him with its golden rays.  He could hear Misao's _geta_ sandals clacking loudly as she walked quickly to catch up with him.  

In his hands, he held the gift that he had intended to give her from the beginning of Tanabata; the gift that he had been wanting to give for a **very** long time.

"Aoshi…sama!" Misao shouted, hoping that the rest of the Oniwaban had not heard her slip as she called Aoshi.  

He stopped, turning his head slightly so she could only see his profile.  His troubled gaze unnerved her—she was afraid, hoping that whatever he had to say would not be the worst possible.  Her pace lessened considerably as fear beset her, and she slowly approached Aoshi.

"Aoshi?" she whispered, her eyes drawn to his.  He turned around fully, looking at her carefully.

"Misao…  You are no longer a child… You haven't been one for a very long time…  And I…" he trailed off.

"…" Misao was at a loss of words.  She continued to look into his eyes, until he broke contact, looking away.  Without a word, Aoshi handed her the small package that she recognized from her room.

"You took it…  Was it yours…?" Came the hesitant question that had been plaguing her for the majority of yesterday.

"…Open it…" Misao slowly pulled the string tied around the small box, letting it fall from her limp hand.  The paper that the small box was wrapped in fell away as well.  She pulled the top off of the box, reluctant to look inside.

As she removed the cover, sunlight peeked in, and she absently dropped the lid, letting it fall to the ground hollowly.

"K-Kunai?" she said, stupefied.

"_Hai_, Misao, a new set of kunai…"

"_Arigato_…" Misao didn't know what to say.  This was farthest from anything she thought he would have given her.

All of a sudden, Misao's attention was drawn to Aoshi, who was holding something else.  Another gift?  But before Misao could say anything, Aoshi opened the tiny box slowly, turning it in his hands so she could see what was inside…  

"Misao, will you… will you marry me…?"  Misao gasped as Aoshi's eyes filled with worry and he prepared himself to accept the rejection that had yet to come.  

The tiny ring was engulfed in the black box, and it glinted dazzlingly in the sun, the rays of light catching the emerald's many facets, sending out miniature slivers of deep green.  Misao was quiet, contemplating Aoshi's sudden action.  There was no doubt in her mind of what she would do…

"_Hai_… Aoshi, _hai_…" Her face broke into a smile as she nodded, her laughter sounding like bells.

Aoshi pulled the ring from the box and slipped it slowly…gently…tenderly onto Misao's slim finger, holding her hand in his own.  His face was serious in his joy, and Misao's face reflected his.  The gravity of the simple act was enhanced by the sudden stillness of Okina's garden, when Misao hugged Aoshi tightly, never wanting to let him go.

She laughed again, the seriousness of the situation lost in their euphoric joy.  Aoshi hugged her back, tightening his arms as their "family" came running, leaping from their hiding places.

"Aoshi…  _Aishiteru_…" Misao breathed into Aoshi's ear.

"Aa, Misao-mine, _aishiteru itsumo_…"

_Hai_ – yes

_-mine_ – my princess

_Honto ne?_ – really?

_Arigato_ – thank you

_Aishiteru itsumo_ – I love you forever

_Aa_ - yes

A/N:  Well, this fic is finally over…  Haha, I really hope everyone enjoyed it!  The last part was sorta rushed, I think…  But, I'm glad that people actually wanted an epilogue.  Sorry if it wasn't very "epilogue-ish" and was kinda long, but I think it wrapped up the story well enough. ^_^   Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers:  **Jaded Ayumi, a, Sweet Chaos, Misao Mei Mei, Kitsune-Blue, indigochipmunk, yume no naka, Mia1218** (haha, I'm glad you like my style…^_^)**, purpo kitee katx** (I wasn't really sure about how far I should stage it, but a year seemed good ^_^)**, Kitten Kisses, sango461, Airen2, Crystal Renee, DarkHorse, WolvenHeart, onyx, **and **Tokie.**

I hope to see you all in my next fic!

_Finished February 21, 2004._


End file.
